1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the structure of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and the method for making the same. More particularly, the invention relates to the structure of an organic light-emitting TFT LCD and the method for making the same.
2. Related Art
The light-emitting methods in the existing TFT LCD""s can be classified as active and passive ones. Early light-emitting methods are all passive. A backlight source is used at the back of a glass substrate as the light source. A TFT IC (Integrated Circuit) on the glass substrate is used to control the liquid crystal layer between the glass substrate and a transparent conductive glass, so that the liquid crystal layer becomes transparent or opaque. Afterwards, the light passing through the liquid crystal layer is further filtered by color filter plates so that the emitted light can be red, green or blue. Through signal processing, light beams of three different colors are mixed to produce colorful images. This kind of passive light-emitting methods requires the use of a backlight source and the opening of the LCD has to be adjusted to obtain better light intensity.
With continuous researches and development in light-emitting materials, using light-emitting materials as the light sources of TFT LCD""s becomes the trend in modern technologies. Using white light-emitting organic materials as the light source in the TFT LCD and using the TFT to control the white light-emitting material or the driving circuit for providing a voltage to the white light-emitting material can easily control the bright spots on the LCD. Along with color filters as color modulating tools, the structure and manufacturing method for TFT LCD""s can be greatly simplified.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a new structure of TFT LCD, which uses a white light-emitting organic material as the light source of the LCD and produces colorful images using the combination of a photo mask pattern and color filters. Furthermore, a manufacturing method for making the above-mentioned light source is proposed to more effectively assemble the LCD""S.
The invention provides a structure of an organic material TFT LCD. The invention uses a white light-emitting organic material layer as the light source of the LCD. A transparent conductive glass pattern layer and a mask pattern layer are directly formed on top of the light-emitting layer. White light passes through color filters to produce color spots.
The invention provides the structure of an organic TFT LCD. The invention uses a white light-emitting organic material layer as the light source of the LCD. A cover layer is formed on the white light-emitting organic material layer to provide a planar surface. A transparent conductive glass pattern layer is then directly formed on the cover layer.
The invention provides the structure of an organic TFT LCD. The invention uses a white light-emitting organic material layer as the light source of the LCD. A cover layer is formed on the transparent conductive glass pattern layer, and a photo mask pattern layer and color filters are directly formed on top of the cover layer.
The invention provides a manufacturing method for an organic TFT LCD. A TFT is directly covered with a metal layer. A white light-emitting organic material layer is then deposited on the metal layer and a glass substrate as the light-emitting layer of the LCD. The TFT controls the light emission of the light-emitting material.
The invention provides a manufacturing method for an organic TFT LCD. A white light-emitting organic material layer is covered with a planar film layer. The planar film layer is then directly formed with a transparent conductive glass pattern layer. This then completes the assembly of the LCD.
The invention provides a manufacturing method for an organic TFT LCD. A transparent conductive glass pattern layer is deposited with a cover layer to obtain a planar surface, which is then covered with a photo mask pattern layer and color filters.